


Asking For Help

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Purple Swapfell Papyrus mentioned, Sex Demon, Siren mentioned, Smut, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Werewolf, dragon - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Rus goes into heat and needs help, the others are more than willing to accommodate.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Asking For Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Atypical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328208) by [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit). 



> So this is inspired by Atypical by Lady_Kit. I think I got a little carried away and this might be the longest story I've ever written. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Rus laid in his room on his bed for once. He was normally with Edge when the sun was up, but today was different. Rus laid there, burning up, his magic out of control, and his dick was hard as a rock. He knew what was happening, he had heard horror stories of sex demons going into heat. He had honestly hoped it just wouldn’t happen to him. He sighed as he placed a hand around his cock, letting out a quiet moan with how sensitive he was. He started stroking at a slow pace, which very quickly became not enough. He stroked faster and was cumming with a cry before he could even think about edging. 

When he came down he sighed, letting his hand fall to the bed beside him. He knew there were plenty of people in this house who would be willing to help if he asked, but he didn’t want to bother them. Not with something like this. Twist would definitely understand, but it was different for dragons, or so he gathered. Pup was always wanting to help, so he would do it without question, probably. Cash, no he didn’t really want Cash to help with this. Edge was out until the sun went down. He sighed again and decided he would take care of it himself, he was a grown sex demon who could definitely take care of his first heat by himself. 

He groaned as his cock throbbed. He wrapped his hand around it again and started stroking at the same fast pace. After just a few strokes he was close and couldn’t bring himself to stop. He placed his free hand over his mouth and came with a loud, muffled moan. He laid there panting and knew that getting through this himself was not going to work. He needed to decide who he wanted to help though. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants, calmed his magic down as much as he could, and wiped the sweat off his face. 

He walked out of his room and saw Pup and Twist on the couch in the living room outside of the kitchen. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. He had apparently spent a lot more time in his room than he thought. Edge should be up making dinner by now. Great they were all there, he sighed. He walked down the stairs and leaned against the doorway to the living room, curling in on himself a little. He really didn’t want to do this, he wished he could just take care of it. Twist noticed him then. 

“Hey, Rus, what’s up?”

Rus opened his mouth, but the words got caught in his throat, he couldn’t do it. He almost turned and went back to his room, but then Pup gave him a curious look. He cursed himself internally, he didn’t have much control over his magic. He sighed and stopped fighting it, fighting was exhausting and this whole thing was exhausting him enough. Twist then gave him the same curious look. Everyone in the house knew he didn’t use his magic on them unless he had to. 

“Rus, why are you using your magic?”

Rus looked to Edge who had just walked out of the kitchen. Edge was giving him the same look and he sighed, looking at the floor. He swallowed and then looked up at them. He opened his mouth again, but still the words wouldn’t come out. Why was this so hard? He sighed in frustration and turned to go back to his room. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned back around to see that it was Edge who had grabbed him. 

“Rus, please talk to us”

He looked to see nothing but concern and love on all of their faces. Pup and Twist made room for him on the couch and he went and sat between them. He noticed their magic and felt bad because he knew he had caused it. He looked to the floor.

“Why are you using your magic?”

“I-I can’t control it”

He didn’t look up to see their reactions. Edge got down in front of him and made him look at his face. He tried to avoid eye contact, but something drew him to look into his eyes. 

“What’s going on?”

“I… I-I’m…” 

He trailed off, he couldn’t say it. He looked at Edge, almost pleadingly, hoping he would get the message so he wouldn’t have to try and say it out loud again. Edge gave him a nod and Rus knew he had been in his head just then. This time, he didn’t mind and he was kind of thankful for it. He looked to see confused looks on Twist and Pup’s faces. Edge gave him and questioning look and got a nod in response. 

"He's in heat. His first heat at that. He needs help and that's why he's down here and why he can't control his magic"

Rus looked to see their reactions and saw understanding

"Sweetheart, I have heats, I understand"

Rus nodded at Twist and then looked down again. 

“You’re a dragon though, I’m sure it’s different”

Twist gave him a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. Rus bit back a moan at the contact and closed his eyes. He needed to be touched, but didn’t want to admit how badly he needed it. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Edge had seen the reaction and looked to the floor. 

“Rus, who do you want to help you?”

He looked up at Edge. If he wanted anyone it was Edge, but he would accept help from anyone right now, even Cash. He felt like he was choosing favorites and that made him feel bad, so he looked at the floor again. Edge lifted his head again and made him look at him. 

“Do you want me, precious?”

Rus nodded and whined at the touch. He looked to Twist and Pup and saw nothing but love and understanding in their eyes. He then heard a soft chuckle from Edge and felt himself be pulled to his feet. He let himself be led to Edge’s bedroom. Edge closed the door and pushed him against it, pinning him. Rus let out a whine and pulled Edge in for a kiss. Edge kissed back and pushed his tongue into Rus’s mouth. Rus moaned and let Edge explore his mouth. 

Edge lead him to the bed and pushed him onto it. He climbed on top of him, claiming his mouth in another kiss. Rus pulled Edge’s shirt up and over his head, before kissing him again. Edge gave the same treatment to his shirt. Rus placed his hands on Edge’s hips and moaned into the kiss. Edge reached down and unbuckled his belt, then undid his pants. Rus slid them down as Edge slid his down. They tossed the pants to the floor and Edge kissed him again. Rus’s cock was so hard it hurt and he let out a whine as it throbbed. 

His hips jerked up and slid across Edge’s magic. Rus looked to see that Edge hadn’t formed anything yet and looked up at him. When Edge noticed that Rus had his dick, he let his magic form into his pussy. He was dripping wet and had let out a soft sigh when he let it form. Rus moaned again and looked up at him pleadingly. He needed to be in him so bad. Edge nodded and Rus lined himself up, then pushed in slowly. He let his head fall back against the mattress and his eyes slid closed. He fought the urge to move so Edge could have time to adjust. 

Edge lift himself up until only the head was in, then slid back down causing both of them to moan. Edge continued this until they were both close, then he slid down and stopped. As a sex demon, Rus wouldn’t cum until his partner did and Edge knew this. Rus knew he needed to, heh, edge himself to get through this, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating. After they had both calmed down, Rus flipped them, setting up a brutal pace. He growled as the new position felt wonderful. He was close too soon and Edge had to grab his hips and force him to stop. 

He whined and looked into Edge’s eyes. Edge gave him an apologetic look, but didn’t let up. After they calmed down, Edge loosened his grip and Rus set up the pace again. They did this cycle four more times. Edge grabbed his hips and made him stop again, tears falling down Rus’s face. He needed to cum, he was so hard it hurt and he was panting so much that he couldn’t get a good breath. He looked to Edge and got a kiss in answer.

The kiss lasted a few minutes and was sweet and full of love instead of the ones they had shared earlier that had been full of hunger and lust. Edge loosened his grip and Rus set up a slow pace this time. He was close within a few thrusts and looked at Edge. He didn’t grab his hips and Rus let out a moan speeding up a little. He cried out when he came, stilling his thrusts and spilling into Edge. His head was thrown back in a silent scream and his eyes had closed. He could feel Edge clenching around him and it only dragged it out longer. When he came down he was panting, and could tell that the heat wasn’t over. He looked at the clock on the table beside the bed and knew Edge wasn’t going to be able to help again. The sun would be up soon and Edge would be out. He looked down at Edge and got a questioning look. 

“It’s not over”

Edge then looked at the clock and sighed in frustration. He wanted to help, but they both knew it wasn’t possible. Rus pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed beside him. He wrapped Edge up in his arms and sighed. 

“Love, go get one of the others to help you”

Rus nodded and got up. He put his pants back on and went out to find one of the others. He saw them on the same couch as earlier and walked into the living room. He leaned against the doorway again. They looked up at him and gave him smiles. 

“Hey! How’s the heat?” Twist asked. 

Rus could feel the blush rise to his cheeks and looked at the floor. 

“I-I still need some help”

He looked to see their reaction. They gave him looks full of love and he let a small smile grace his face. 

“The sun’s gonna be up, so Edge is kinda out isn’t he?”

Rus nodded.

“Who do you want to help?”

Rus looked between the two of them and couldn’t get the thought of both of them helping him out of his head. He looked to the floor again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and moaned at the touch. Edge had helped him through the worst of it, but he was still sensitive. He looked up and saw Twist standing in front of him. He guided him to the couch and sat him in between him and Pup. 

Twist placed a kiss to the shoulder his hand had just been on and Pup placed a kiss to the other one. Rus moaned and let himself relax. They explored his ribs with their hands, finding every spot that made him moan. His dick was hard again and he needed to be touched. He whined and they both looked down, then to each other, sharing a smirk. Pup moved his pants down and Twist wrapped a hand around his cock, causing Rus to moan. Twist started stroking at a slow pace. Rus was close in just a few strokes and whined as he was brought to the edge. 

“Twist, please!”

Twist started stroking faster and that’s when Rus realized, they didn’t know the partner rule when it came to sex demons. He grabbed Twist’s wrist and made him stop and sat panting. Once he had calmed down some he looked between them and sighed. 

“If I’m with a partner I can’t cum unless they do. It’s the downfall of being a sex demon, well besides this shit” 

Twist and Pup looked at each other. Twist slid his pants down, forming his cock. He put his cock against Rus’s and started stroking again. Rus cried out at the sensation and let his head fall back, where it landed on Pup’s shoulder. Rus moaned as he was brought to the edge again and then Twist stopped. He whined at the loss but knew it was necessary. He could also feel how Pup was hard behind him. Once he had calmed down, Twist started up again. Pup was panting a little while he watched and Rus knew he needed to take care of him too. 

Rus was close in just a few strokes and he knew Twist was too. Twist didn’t stop and they both cried out as they came. Rus came down panting and turned around to face Pup. He reached in and grabbed his cock, pulling it out of his pants. Pup whined at the touch and looked at him pleadingly. Rus chuckled darkly, using his magic to project lust. The heat was over and they all knew it, so they knew he was doing it on purpose to help things along. He felt bad for making this quick but he was tired after that fucking heat. 

He stroked Pup quickly and licked the head a few times. Pup moaned and tried to get out a warning that wound up being more moans, but Rus could feel when he was close. Rud closed his mouth around the head and swallowed him down when he came. When he was done, he pulled off laid back against Twist. He was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. Twist started petting his skull and Pup laid against him. Rus let sleep take him with a smile on his face.


End file.
